


[ART] One Last Kiss

by DovahCourts



Series: Legends of Tomorrow art [9]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angel John Constantine, Demon Gary Green, Digital Art, Fanart, Good Omens AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts
Summary: And even the meanest among themHad a special little shine in their eyes when they saw us walk by.Walked about twenty blocks talking about good bars and better towns than this one.
Relationships: John Constantine/Gary Green
Series: Legends of Tomorrow art [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657426
Kudos: 9





	[ART] One Last Kiss

[View on Tumblr](https://dovahcourts.tumblr.com/post/614227660899565568/and-even-the-meanest-among-them-had-a-special)

**Author's Note:**

> jamming out to my Constangreen playlist and this song came up so I had too.


End file.
